


Levels of Affection

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [8]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: 7. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing





	Levels of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167463987011/7-dakavendish-finger-guns-into-the-distance)

Vinnie’s halfway down the block to the corner store before he realizes. He stumbles as he processes it, coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk and earning the annoyed glare of a jogger who has to hop briefly in the road to get around him. 

He’d kissed Cavendish. 

Vinnie hadn’t even thought about it. 

“You want anything?” he’d asked Cavendish, who’d been in the middle of filling out paperwork for the Bureau, detailing their adventure with Milo and the pistachions, surprisingly upbeat and focused now that they’ve saved the world at least once. 

“Hm? No, thank you,” Cavendish had replied absently, turning his head slightly in Vinnie’s direction but not actually looking up from his paperwork. “We had lunch an hour ago, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah, but I need a snack,” Vinnie had said, right before leaning down and dropping a kiss onto Cavendish’s cheek, feeling Cav’s mustache tickle at his skin. “I’ll be right back then.” Cavendish had hummed absently, absorbed in writing what was probably a small novella about Milo’s backpack, sentient evil pistachios, and the peach Cavendish had thrown at himself. 

Vinnie wonders when they’d stumbled over that line, when they’d become close enough that it just felt….natural, to have that level of affection exchanged and not even  _notice._ He wonders what it means. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets]!


End file.
